Dilarang Merokok Demi Masa Depan
by RallFreecss
Summary: Zombieman memberikan sebatang rokok pada Saitama. Tapi, Genos dan Tatsumaki tidak akan membiarkan benda itu diapit oleh bibit Saitama. Flash Fiction. Warn Inside. Saitama/Tatsumaki.


**Title :**

 **Dilarang Merokok Demi Masa Depan**

 **Genre :**

 **General, Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot, Flash Fiction.**

* * *

Siang itu langin mendung dan asap rokok milik Zombieman membumbung di udara.

Pria itu—atau mungkin lebih pantas di sebut pemuda—baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di gedung asosiasi kala matanya menangkap sesosok berkepala pontos berjalan bersama pemuda berlengan robotik menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Namun, Tatsumaki yang terbang di atas kedua orang yang dilihat Zombieman tampaknya tak tertangkap netra pemuda itu.

"Oh, dia merokok." Ujar Saitama ketika mereka berpapasan. Zombie man menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau mau coba?"

Saitama tampak tertarik dan ikut berhenti, "He? Boleh, ya?"

Zombieman tersenyum miring, ia pun mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari sakunya dan menyerahkan satu batang rokok pada pria botak dengan _jumpsuit_ kuning mencolok itu. Ketika Saitama baru akan menerimanya, Genos dengan cepat menahan tangan gurungan itu, "Jangan, _sensei_. Merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan kantong. Diperkirakan sebanyak 20% kematian akibat penyakit jantung terkait langsung dengan kebiasaan merokok." Jelas Genos.

Tatsumaki yang baru saja bergabung setelah tadi melayang di udara berseru, "Se-serangan jantung!?"

"Selain itu, merokok dapat meningkatkan risiko terkena _stroke_ sebesar 50 persen. Merokok juga dapat meningkatkan risiko mengalami _aneurisma_ otak. _Aneurisma_ otak adalah pembengkakan pembuluh darah yang terjadi akibat melemahnya dinding pembuluh darah, sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah dan mengakibatkan pendarahan otak." Genos melanjutkan.

Tatsumaki sekali lagi berteriak heboh, "Pe-pecah!? Pendarahan otak!?" dalam kepala Tatsumaki terbayang bagaimana kepala Saitama pecah dan berdarah-darah—padahal bukan itu maksud dari penjelasan Genos barusan.

 _Cyborg_ muda itu meneruskan penjelasannya, semua dampak negatif dari merokok ia jabarkan. Mulai dari membuat gigi bernoda, meningkatkan kemungkinan terkena kanker pada lidah, tenggorokan, bibir dan pita suara. Kemudian kerusakan paru-paru karena menimbumnya bahan-bahan berbahaya yang terkandung pada rokok berikut nama-nama penyakit yang mungkin saja terjadi, lanjut pda kerusakan lambung, serta tulang, hingga terganggunya sistem reproduksi.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang kali lebar Genos, Saitama hanya mengerutkan dahinya kesal karena teralu panjang, Tatsumaki sudah panik mendengar deretan nama penyakit yang sudah pasti dapat menyebabkan kematian itu, sementara Zombieman, pemua itu malah tersenyum mengejek, "Hah, dampak seperti tidak berpengaruh padaku!" ujarnya sombong, Genos menoleh perlahan kemudian dengan datarnya berkata,

"Aku sama sekali tak memikirkan tentangmu. Aku hanya khawatir pada _Sensei_."

Dahi pemuda yang dijuluki zombie karena kemampuan regenerasinya itu berkedut kesal, ia lantas menarik baju kao yang dikenakan Genos kasar, "Kau punya masalah apa, heh? Mau berkelahi!?"

"Jika kau menginginkannya maka ayo, kita lakukan!" sahut Genos.

Kedua pemuda itu tampak serius akan berkelahi, Saitama yang sama sekali tak terarik dengan perkelahian keduanya justru berjongkok dan memungut rokok yang dijatuhkan Zombieman. Ia perhatikan benda panjang mungil yang katanya dapat memperpendek usia orang itu sembari berdiri mematung. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menubruknya dari belakang, Saitama yang kaget segera menoleh dan mendapati Tatsumaki dengan mata merah memeluknya erat. "Oi, oi, kau kenapa?"

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak boleh, pokoknya kau tidak boleh merokok, kau dengar itu kepala alpukat!?" teriak Tatsumaki dengan suara bergetar.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mati sebelum aku!" titah Tatsumaki sembari memandang mata Saitama lurus dengan matanya yang sudah dibasahi air mata. Saitama awalnya hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Tatsumaki yang memeluknya erat, tapi kemudian pria itu tersenyum polos dan menepuk kepala Tatsumaki pelan.

"Ou, aku tidak akan merokok, jadi tenanglah." Balas Saitama.

Pelukan itu dilepas sejenak, "Benarkah?" tanya Tatsumaki memastikan dengan suara serak, "Tentu." Jawab Saitama.

"Karena aku ingin melihat masa depan bersamamu, Tatsumaki."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Tatsumaki langsung saja menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Saitama dan kembali memeluk tubuh itu erat, "Da-dasar bodoh!"

Saitama terkekeh, ia kemudian lanjut menepuk-nepuk kepala Tatsumaki pelan tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi pada Genos dan Zombieman yang tengah bergulat di sana.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
